Flower Crown
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: [UPDATE] "Aku ingin mahkota bunga!"/ "Ya, aku akan membuat mahkota bunga khusus untukmu."/ Kisah tentang Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan sebuah Mahkota bunga penuh kenangan. [ChanBaek Fiction/Shounen-ai]
1. Prologue

**Flower Crown**

* * *

"Aku ingin **mahkota bunga**!"/ "Ya, aku akan membuat **mahkota bunga** _ **khusus**_ untukmu."/ Kisah tentang Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan sebuah Mahkota bunga penuh kenangan. [ChanBaek Fiction/Shounen-ai]

* * *

Kisah tentang perjalanan hidup sepasang anak adam, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun, yang dipenuhi bebagai melodi, perasaan, dan tentu saja rasa.

.

.

.

"Apa yang Baekhyun _ie_ inginkan di hari ulang tahun Baekhyun _ie_ nanti?"

Baekhyun mengulum bibir tipisnya, hingga kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berseru dengan semangat membara. "Aku ingin **mahkota bunga**!"

" **Mahkota bunga?** " Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Ya, **mahkota bunga** seperti yang Yeol _lie_ buat saat kenaikan kelas kemarin." Baekhyun berbinar.

Lagi dan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol melukis senyum di paras rupawannya. "Ya, aku akan membuat **mahkota bunga** _ **khusus**_ untukmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flower Crown**

 **© Lala Maqfira Shouda Shikaku**

 **Genre : Romance, AU, Song Fic, A lil' bit Hurt**

 **Length : PROLOGUE of ?**

 **Recommended song : Yiruma – River Flows In You**

 **Inspired by :** _ **Lindsey Stirling – River Flows In You's MV (Cover)**_ **,** _ **River Flows In You lyric translate**_ **,** **Baekhyun's Instavid with Chanyeol** **, Some Pictures about** **Savana** **and** **Stepa**

 **Sorry for typo(s), bad and rude words**

 **Hope you enjoy it~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[{A/N] : Coming Soon~**

 **Hai semua, Lala si tamvan(?) kembali setelah menghilang tanpa status 4 bulan terakhir–Krikkkkk**

 **Kali ini aku akan berusaha melanjutkan dan memposting cerita baru tentang Ayah dan Bunda anak-anak Firelights :))**

 **So, Ini masih prologue..**

 **Next or Delete?**

 **PS : Aku juga tengah mempersiapkan 2nd sequel 'Bunga Di Tepi Jalan'**


	2. Chapter 1 : Flower Crown

**Flower Crown**

* * *

"Aku ingin **mahkota bunga**!"/ "Ya, aku akan membuat **mahkota bunga** _ **khusus**_ untukmu."/ Kisah tentang Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan sebuah Mahkota bunga penuh kenangan. [ChanBaek Fiction/Shounen-ai]

* * *

Angin senja yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi membuat deretan flora yang dilaluinya melambai dengan indahnya. Nampak sepasang anak Adam tengah berbaring dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Yang lebih tinggi menyunggingkan senyum jenaka di wajah tampannya, dikala iris bulatnya yang khas menangkap pemandangan indah; di mana paras ayu yang lebih pendek terbalur sempurna oleh sinar mentari senja. Surai keduanya tak luput dari rayuan sang _buana_.

Si Mungil mengerjapkan mata –dengan raut tanpa dosanya; bahkan cenderung polos– membuat teman sepermainannya harus sekuat tenaga menahan keinginan untuk sekedar mendaratkan minimal cubitan gemas atau mungkin yang paling ekstrem adalah kecupan ringan di pipi bulat anak yang lebih manis. _Well_ , kecupan yang dimaksud adalah kecupan yang hanya dianggap sebagai bentuk penyaluran rasa sayang belaka, bukan 'hal' yang menjurus ke sesuatau yang _intens_. Maklumi saja, anak yang belum sepenuhnya merasakan _asam_ _garam_ hidup.

Menit berlalu, keduanya mulai beranjak dari posisi awalnya; berdiri dan kian meresapi hembusan angin yang mulai bertambah _intensitas_ nya. Chanyeol –anak yang lebih tinggi– kembali menyunggingkan senyum. Sebersit sinar jahil namun bersahaja terpancar dengan jelas di kepingan _hazel_ sekelam malamnya.

Rumput Ilalang dan tanaman dengan mahkota serupa sang Surya yang kebetulan tumbuh disela-selanya bergoyang, mengikuti irama alam yang kian menunjukan kuasa Sang Pencipta.

"Baekhyun _ie_ ~~"

Sapaan riang itu terdengar samar diantara riuh harmoni orchestra alam. Disebelahnya, si Manis yang tadinya memusatkan atensinya pada hamparan Ilalang, menoleh dengan ekspresi lugu. "Ya, Yeol _lie_. Ada apa?"

Chanyeol sempat termenung, nyaris tenggelam dalam pesona kehangatan berbalut kepolosan yang Baekhyun –si Mungil nan manis– tawarkan.

Ia terdiam membisu, bermaksud merangkai untaian kata yang sebenarnya sudah berderet rapi bak formasi _Batalion_ pasukan tempur di otaknya. Dengungan panjang terdegar, sebelum si Jangkung angkat suara.

"Apa yang Baekhyun _ie_ inginkan di hari ulang tahun Baekhyun _ie_ nanti?"

Baekhyun mengulum bibir tipisnya, hingga kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berseru dengan semangat membara. "Aku ingin **mahkota bunga**!"

" **Mahkota bunga?** " Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Ya, **mahkota bunga** seperti yang Yeol _lie_ buat saat kenaikan kelas kemarin." Baekhyun berbinar.

Lagi dan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol melukis senyum di paras rupawannya. "Ya, aku akan membuat **mahkota bunga** _ **khusus**_ untukmu."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flower Crown**

 **© Lala Maqfira Shouda Shikaku**

 **Genre : Romance, AU, Song Fic, A lil' bit Hurt**

 **Length : 1 of ?**

 _ **(3.190 words = 11 pages)**_

 **Recommended song : Yiruma – River Flows In You**

 **Inspired by :** _ **Lindsey Stirling – River Flows In You's MV (Cover)**_ **,** _ **River Flows In You lyric translate**_ **,** **Baekhyun's Instavid with Chanyeol** **, Some Pictures about** **Savana** **and** **Stepa**

 **Sorry for typo(s), bad and rude words**

 **Hope you enjoy it~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mendung pekat mulai menodai senja yang tadinya berbingkai pancaran sinar sang Penguasa langit yang hendak kembali ke peraduannya. Awan kelabu yang mulai bergumul, tergerak dengan lincah menutupi langit.

Chanyeol dengan cekatan meraih jemari mungil –namun lentik– milik Baekhyun, mengisi sela-selanhya dengan jemarinya sendiri. Bibir penuhnya terbuka, menyampaikan ajakan yang tanpa banyak kata disetujui Baekhyun. "Ayo pulang! Sebentar lagi sang langit akan mencurahkan derasan air yang akan membasahi bumi." Yup, Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai respon.

Keduanya berlarian, menyusuri jalan setapak yang ada. Jeritan dan tawa puas mengalun merdu, mengiringi derap langkah yang ditimbulkan dua insan berbeda marga. Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, sorak sorai yang cukup riuh terdengar, bersamaan dengan merembesnya kucuran bening dari langit.

"Yeol _lie_ , cepatlah!" Baekhyun terpekik. "Hujan turun dengan deras!"

Chanyeol yang memang sedari tadi tertawa kian kehilangan kuasa untuk mengontrolnya. Ia merasa lucu dan gemas atas tingkah polah teman mungilnya. Ayolah, siapa yang tak gemas ketika seseorang berpipi _chubby_ dengan binaran sebening kristal dari kedua netranya, yang tanpa disadari pemiliknya terus menguarkan aura riang, yang bahkan dengan kurang ajarnya menggerus rasa was-was, kalau-kalau ayah bundanya tengah menanti di gerbang desa yang tak jauh dari kaki bukit, eh?

" _Adeul_! Cepatlah!"

Suara rendah penuh kewibawaan yang menggema kian menyulut keinginan untuk memacu derap kaki masing-masing. Dan benar saja, Tuan Park dan Tuan Byun tengah menunggu dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran di sana, di tiang gerbang perbatasan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun justru mengeraskan tawa mereka yang tak kunjung reda–justru kian bertambah intensitasnya–

"Yang terakhir sampai rumah, kotoran yang ada di bulu **Dolly** [1]~!"

Dan jadilah riuh dua pasang Ayah–Anak itu terdengar sepanjang perjalanan menuju blok rumah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kediaman keluarga Park, 06.45 PM (KST)**_

Sesosok gadis bertumbuh semampai dengan netra bulat khas keluarga Park yang fokus tengah asyik membalik halaman sebuah jurnal yang berisi materi tentang makhluk hidup. Jemarinya sesekali terketuk dengan random hingga menimbulkan gemeretak yang sukses membuat sang Ibu mendengus geli.

Tak jauh dari mereka, seorang bocah bernama Park Chanyeol tengah mem _pout_ kan bibir tebalnya. Di samping Chanyeol, Park Jae Beom –sang Ayah– berusaha menahan tawa karena mendapati putra bungsunya itu tengah merajuk.

"Ish, _Appa_ ~~"

Suara Chanyeol yang terdengar imut membuat konsentrasi Yoora pecah. Ia yang memang sudah agak jenuh karena terus membaca jurnalnya memilih untuk berhenti sejenak. Gadis itu beranjak dari posisinya yang tengah terpekur di sofa hanya untuk berpindah posisi bersama sang Adik yang tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di permadani.

"Ada apa, Chanyeol _lie_?" Tanya Yoora dengan ekspresi gemas yang ditahan.

" _Appa_ terus meledekku, _noona_.." Chanyeol mencebik. " _Appa_ berkata kalau Baekhyun _ie_ sebenarnya bosan bermain dengan Chanyeol _lie_."

Yoora yang mendengar alasan Chanyeol merajuk sempat tersentak. Ia tak habis pikir jika Baekhyun –tanpa disadari oleh Chanyeol yang memang masih terlalu kecil untuk memahaminya– ternyata memiliki pengaruh yang cukup besar. Ia _speechless_ jika boleh jujur. Dan ketika ia menoleh ke arah sang Ibunda, reaksi yang diberikan beliau tak jauh berbeda dengannya.

" _Eoh_? Benarkah?"

Suara lembut Nyonya Park –Park Yoon Ji– yang terdengar membuat Yoora mengurungkan niatnya untuk angkat suara. Karena ya.. sebenarnya ia juga akan melontarkan kata yang sama dengan wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Itu tidak benar. Chanyeol _lie_ berlebihan.." Tuan Park pura-pura mengelak.

Chanyeol kian cemberut. Ia melipat tangan mungilnya di dada, dengan bibirnya yang kian mengerucut. Sontak saja hal itu mengundai gelak tawa keluarganya.

"Ya Tuhan! _Appa_ bercanda, sayang~~"

Yoora menggeleng kecil. Ia kemudian membantu Ibunya yang kini sibuk menyiapkan makan malam di dapur. Dan Chanyeol yang masih merajuk, memilih untuk mengekori sang Kakak dan meninggalkan Tuan Park di ruang keluarga.

Sepeninggal anak dan istrinya, Tuan Park justru larut dalam keheningan wajah rupawannya yang nampak tak lekang oleh waktu –di usianya yang menginjak kepala empat– kini menampilkan raut yang tidak terbaca. Tatapan irisnya lurus, menerawang. Entahlah, beliau nampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa saja di kemudian hari justru membebani keluarganya.

Hembusan nafas di susul erangan lirih terdengar darinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, pria kelahiran Bucheon itu memilih untuk menyusul ke ruang makan sesaat setelah terdengar lengkingan suara Yoora. Ah, mungkin dengan acara makan bersama keluarga kecilnya ini bisa meringankan beban pikirannya.

" _Appa_ baik-baik saja?" si Bungsu bertanya. "Sepertinya _Appa_ sedang ada beban pikiran?"

Fokus Nyonya Park dan Yoora teralih dari sepiring nasi dan **Hanwoo** [2]. Dengan serempak keduanya menatap lekat ke arah Tuan Park yang terdiam dengan tangan yang menggenggam sumpit dengan erat. Err.. Chanyeol yang melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kini justru sibuk dengan **Jajangmyeon** [3].

"Hmmm.. _Appa_ baik-baik saja." Jeda sejenak, "kalian tak usah khawatir."

Tuan Park tersenyum, dibalas dengan anggukan paham dari keluarganya. " _Geure_.."

Dan acara makan malam pun berlanjut dengan keheningan.

 _ **Sementara itu...**_

Baekhyun tengah asyik memainkan pesawat kertas yang Baekbeom –Byun Baekbeom, kakaknya– buatkan. Wajahnya yang selalu menampilkan ekspresi ceria teramat sangat berbanding terbalik dengan pemuda dengan selisih usia tujuh tahun di dekatnya.

"Aku terbang~~!" seru Baekhyun sembari berlari kecil mengitari ruang khusus yang memang digunakan untuknya dan sang Kakak belajar.

Baekbeom yang sedari tadi memperhatikan aktifitas si Bungsu Byun hanya menggeleng kecil dan sesekali menghela nafas. Masih terngiang dalam benaknya ucapan sang Ayah sore tadi. _Well_ , ia jadi gusar. Dan ia berani menjamin jika Baekhyun tahu apa yang Ayah mereka katakan, pastilah si Mungil itu akan merajuk atau bahkan menangis.

" _Hyungie~~_ " panggil Baekhyun manja. "Kenapa _Hyungie_ cemberut dari tadi? Apa _Hyungie_ marah pada Baekhyun _ie_?"

"..."

"Apa Baekhyun _ie_ berbuat salah? Apa _Hyungie_ bosan bermain dengan Baekhyun _ie_?"

– **sigh**

Hanya hela nafas berat yang ia keluarkan sebagai respon atas rentetan pertanyaan yang adiknya lontarkan. Dan detik selanjutnya, ia menyesal. Ia justru langsung beringsut panik ketika irisnya menangkap kerapuhan sang Adik yang terpancar melalui kristal kembar yang berkilau –karena buliran luka yang terbendung–.

Baekbeom bangkit dari posisinya dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping rak berisi buku dan beberapa mainan milik Byun bersaudara. " _Huh?_ _Hyungie_ tidak marah, Baekhyun _ie_ sayang.." tangannya terulur untuk mengusak lembut poni yang menjuntai di dahi Baekhyun. " _Hyungie_ juga tidak bosan bermain dengan Baekhyun _ie_.."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata sipitnya. "B-benarkah?"

Baekbeom tersenyum. Ia mengangkat tubuh mungil sang Adik dan kemudian mendudukan tubuh mungil tersebut tepat di pangkuannya. "Tentu saja. _Hyungie_ hanya sedang memikirkan tugas dari _seongsaenim_ di sekolah." Ujarnya lembut.

Si Mungil Byun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lucu. Perlahan, binar keceriaan yang sempat sirna kembali muncul di wajahnya. Matanya yang sempat berkaca-kaca kini kembali berbinar. Tanpa perlu menunggu waktu, tubuh ringkihnya ia hamburkan dalam rengkuhan hangat sang Kakak.

"Baekhyun _ie_ sayang _Hyungieee_ ~~"

" _Nadoooo_.."

Keduanya tenggelam dalam suasana hangat tersebut, tanpa menyadari guratan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang ditampilkan oleh Ayah dan Ibunya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi Baekbeom dan Baekhyun dari balik pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol _lie_ ~~"

Sapaan hangat nan ceria yang terlontar dari bibir tipis seorang Byun Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mempercepat langkah kakinya. Terlihat olehnya sang pemilik suara lembut itu tengah melambaikan tangannya di dekat gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Baekhyun _ie_ ~~" Chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya ke arah kiri Baekhyun. " _Anyeong haseyeo_ , Baekbeom _Hyung_ ~"

Ya, Baekhyun memang selalu di antar oleh Baekbeom. "Anyeong, Chanyeol-a."

Chanyeol kembali menyunggingkan senyum. Dan senyum itu kian lebar ketika Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan pemuda yang sudah berseragam sekolah menengah atas tingkat akhir di sebelahnya.

"Nah, _Hyungie_. Kan Chanyeol _lie_ sudah ada di sini. Baekhyun _ie_ akan masuk. Sampai nanti!"

"Ya, Hyungie tahu. Berhati-hatilah kalian berdua. Jangan nakal! Dan belajarlah yang baik."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk mendengar nasehat Baekbeom yang entah mengapa justru membuat mereka senang. Ayolah.. Baekbeom itu sangat baik dan mereka berdua –meskipun masih kecil– tahu jika apa yang Baekbeom sampaikan tiap pagi itu pasti untuk kebaikan keduanya.

Baekbeom melambaikan tangan ke arah adik-adiknya, sebelum akhirnya mulai mengemudikan motor _sport_ nya menjauhi area sekolah dasar tempat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menimba ilmu.

"Chanyeol _lie_ , ayo kita masuk kelas."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengamit tangan Baekhyun. _Okay_ , saatnya menjalankan rutinitas mereka yang –jujur saja– terkadang menjenuhkan.

"Baekhyun _ie_.." Chanyeol angkat suara setelah keheningan sempat mendominasi. "Nanti sore kita bermain ke padang rumput lagi, ya?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya sejenak. Kepelanya ia miringkan ke arah kanan –membuatnya terlihat amat menggemaskan; dan Chanyeol mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk sekedar mencubit– setelah sebelumnya menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Nanti sore?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengangguk. "Ya, nanti sore."

Si Mungil meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat di pipi gembulnya dengan pandangan menerawang ke atas langit-langit koridor –pose berpikir andalannya, ngomong-ngomong–

"Baiklah." Putusnya sembari tersenyum lebar. "Jangan lupa **mahkota bunga** nya ya, Yeol _lie_.."

Anggukan antusias dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menubrukan tubuh mungilnya pada tubuh Chanyeol. " _Gomawo_ , Yeol _lie_.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Persis seperti kemarin-kemarin, dua anak adam berbeda tinggi badan dan juga marga itu asyik berbaring di atas hamparan Ilalang. Gemerisik dedaunan yang terdengar lembut bak nyanyian itu membuat keduanya memilih untuk memejamkan mata.

Chanyeol yang terlabih dahulu kembali dari transnya membuka mata. Menoleh dan memperhatikan paras manis yang kian memukau dengan sorotan mentari senja yang menerpanya.

Senyum yang memang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya itu kembali tersemat. Lamat-lamat di amati olehnya sosok Baekhyun yang nampak masih enggan untuk membuka mata.

' _Baekhyun_ ie _manis sekali...'_ – _inner_ nya.

Si Jangkung beranjak dari posisinya, meninggalkan Baekhyun sejenak untuk menghampiri pohon oak yang memang tak jauh dari posisi mereka. Tangannya yang terampil nampak meraih sesuatu yang memang sudah ia persiapkan di balik pohon kokoh itu.

Sementara Chanyeol sibuk dengan sesuatu, Baekhyun membuka matanya. Ia nyaris saja terpekik ketika netranya tak menangkap sosok Chanyeol di sampingnya. Namun ia langsung membatalkan niatnya ketika ia mendapati siluet Chanyeol tak jauh darinya.

"Chanyeol _lie_.." panggilnya. "Apa yang Chanyeol _lie_ lakukan?"

Chanyeol menoleh. Ia langsung berdiri dan menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik tubuhnya. Sontak hal itu membuat Baekhyun memicing curiga. "Apa itu?"

"Tutuplah mata terlebih dahulu maka Baekhyun _ie_ akan segera tahu apa yang aku sembunyikan."

Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya teramat penasaran akhirnya menuruti permintaan Chanyeol. Ia memejamkan mata. Perlahan ia mengernyit ketika ia merasa sesuatu sudah terpasang melingkar dengan manis di kepalanya. T-tunggu.. melingkar? Di kepalanya?

Tanpa basa-basi, tangannya terulur guna memastikan apa yang sudah Chanyeol pakaikan. Dan ia terkesiap ketika ia menyadari benda tersebut. "Yeol _lie_.. ini.."

"Ya, itu mahkota bunga yang Baekhyun _ie_ minta. _Saengil chukhae_.."

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Ia tak menyangka Chanyeol benar-benar akan mengabulkan keinginannya. Dan.. meskipun ulang tahunnya esok hari, justru Chanyeol lah orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat dan memberi hadian padanya. Ia melepas mahkota bunga yang tersemat di kepalanya dan terhenyak. Ini..

Cantik. Sebuah mahkota bunga yang ia minta beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Hehehe.. **Gypsophila** dan **Mawar** **merah** [4]. _Mian_ Baekhyun _ie_.. kita kehabisan **Akasia merah** **muda** dan **Akasia putih** [5]."

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. Ia justru tidak merasa keberatan. Baginya apapun Bunga yang melingkari mahkota untuknya, ia akan dengan senang hati menyimpannya. Apalagi jika Chanyeol lah yang membuatnya. "Tak apa, Yeol _lie_. Ini malah lebih indah."

Chanyeol mengangguk, membuat dirinya dan Baekhyun tertawa. Dan lima menit berikutnya, keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang. Meninggalkan pemandangan yang indah yang setelah ini akan tersimpan dengan baik sebagai kenangan indah di benak masing-masing.

Ya, kenangan indah–

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– _yang sewaktu-waktu, dapat berubah menjadi kenangan menyakitkan; bagai tombak tak kasat mata yang menancap kuat di relung jiwa. Dan tentu saja menimbulkan sakit dan sesak yang memenuhi rongga dada_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyusuri jalanan desa yang entah mengapa lebih sepi dan lengang dari biasanya. Keduanya sempat beradu tatapan tak mengerti di depan gerbang perbatasan.

Hembusan sang buana yang juga terasa janggal memperkuat suasana aneh yang ada. Dan tanpa komando, detak sang penyokong hidup –jantung– kedua anak itu kian bertambah intensitasnya. Seolah memberikan suatu pertanda akan adanya hal buruk.

Dikejauhan sayup-sayup terdengar suara berat seseorang yang menyerukan nama Baekhyun dengan panik. Kontan hal itu memperkuat spekulasi negatif yang ada. Lima menit berlalu, nampak sosok Baekbeom dengan nafas putus-putus membungkukan tubuh jangkungnya –dengan bertumpu pada lutut– di depan dua teman sepermainan itu.

Baekhyun memicing tak mengerti ketika ia menangkap kilatan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah (yang lagi-lagi) terpantul begitu saja di netra sang pemuda berwajah serupa dengannya. Bahkan ia nyaris terpekik karena Baekbeom yang begitu saja menyeretnya tanpa mengucap sepatah kata.

" _Hyungie_ ~" Baekhyun berucap disela kebingungannya. "Kenapa _Hyungie_ menyeret Baekhyun _ie_?"

"..."

Hening.

Baekbeom bahkan mempercepat langkah kakinya membuat Baekhyun harus berlari kecil guna mengimbangi langkah kaki sang Kakak yang tergesa. Ia menoleh, menyaksikan Chanyeol yang hanya tersenyum kecil sembari melambai kearahnya. Baekhyun mau tak mau membalas senyum Chanyeol. Dan kembali menoleh ke depan, tatapannya ia arahkan ke Baekbeom melalui sudut mata sipitnya –melirik lebih tepatnya–

Langkah Baekbeom yang melambat membuat Baekhyun sedikit lega. Dan dengan senyum manisnya ia kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi belum mendapat respon yang berarti dari si Sulung Byun.

"Hyu–"

Ucapannya terputus begitu saja ketika netranya mendapati pemandangan yang nyaris membuatnya hilang kesadaran. Bagaimana tidak, pasalnya ia menangkap kerumunan petugas medis di sekitar rumahnya. Tak lupa beberapa polisi yang sibuk menenangkan ibunya yang nampak syok.

Diliriknya kembali sosok Baekbeom yang membeku di tempatnya berpijak. Dapat dengan jelas terlihat jika sang kakak tengah menangis di keterdiamannya. Baekhyun bingung. Ia yang memang lugu belum bisa terlalu menangkap kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya.

Baekbeom kembali melangkah, diikuti oleh sang Adik. Ia berdehem kecil untuk menormalkan suaranya yang mungkin sengau. Dihapusnya air mata yang sempat mengaliri wajah tampannya dengan bantuan lengan hodie yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Permisi.." ucapnya.

Pria baruh baya yang memang posisinya dekat dengan Baekbeom menoleh, dan refleks terkejut. "Baekbeom- _ah_.."

Baekbeom mengangguk. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan, atau bisa saja lebih.

" _Ahjussi_.." nafasnya tercekat. "A-apa.. _Appa_ ku.. _Appa_ ku akan di autopsi?"

 **DEG**

Baekhyun terbelalak. Autopsi? Tentu saja meskipun ia masih kecil tahu apa makna kalimat interogatif yang meluncur dari bibir sang Kakak. Bukankah.. Autopsi itu berhubungan dengan... jenazah?

"Ya. Jenazah _Appa_ kalian akan di autopsi di rumah sakit yang ada di kepolisian resor." Jawab sang kepala polisi dengan raut iba. "Kami tengah memburu pelaku yang diperkirakan lebih dari 10 orang. Dan kabar buruknya tidak hanya _Appa_ kalian yang menjadi korban. Jae Beom _hyung_ juga mengalami luka-luka serius dan mungkin akan di bawa ke Amerika mengingat rumah sakit di sini belum bisa menangani luka beliau."

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

"Park _Ahjussi_ juga?" lirih Baekbeom. "Sebenarnya apa motif mereka?"

"Entahlah, Baekbeom- _ah_. _Ahjussi_ belum bisa memastikan. Oh ya, ibumu akan menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit. Beliau teramat syok mendapati keadaan kedua korban yang menggenaskan di seberang sana." Ujarnya sembari menunjuk area yang sudah di tandai garis polisi di seberang rumah keluarga Byun.

Baekhyun menatap kosong keadaan di sekitarnya. Ia tak percaya. Ini adalah ulang tahun paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya. Teringat jelas dalam benaknya bahwa kemarin malam sang Ayah masih memeluknya dengan hangat. Dengan Ibu serta Kakaknya yang menggodanya setelah suasana canggung yang sempat tercipta karena Baekbeom yang turus murung di ruang belajar.

Yang paling di ingat disaat Chanyeol–

.

.

.

.

.

–Oh iya, Chanyeol. Bagaimana kondisi anak itu?

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia teringat perasaan asing nan menyakitkan yang sempat hinggap ketika ia bermain di padang rumput tadi. Bolehkah ia berasumsi jika itu adalah firasat?

Buliran luka yang ia tahan sedari tadi akhirnya mengalir jua. Perlahan, tangis pilu di iringi isakan yang terdengar menyakitkan keluar dari bibirnya. Baekbeom langsung merendahkan tubuhnya dan meraih Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. " _Hyungiee~~_ ~ hiks.."

Baekbeom mengelus punggung rapuh sang adik. "Ssstt.. masih ada _Hyungie_ di sini." Bisiknya bermaksud menenangkan.

"Kalian berdua untuk sementara waktu bisa tinggal di rumah _Ahjussi_."

" _Nde_. _Gansamhamnida_ Han _Ahjussi_.."

Kepala Polisi Han –Han Yeol Guk– mengangguk. Ia memanggil salah satu anak buahnya untuk mengantar Byun bersaudara. Ia yang memang dekat dengan keluarga Byun dan juga keluarga Park hanya bisa turut berbelasungkawa sekaligus mengutuk perbuatan keji para pelaku.

"Komandan, kantor pusat meminta Anda untuk segera melapor."

"Ya."

Opsir Lee mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya pamit untuk mengantar Baekbeom dan Baekhyun ke rumah sang Atasan.

Setelahnya, salah satu mobil meninggalkan area tempat kejadian, dengan Baekhyun yang menatap kosong ke arah kerumunan para petugas.

Tak berbeda jauh...

Keluarga Park yang memang turut menjadi korban tengah pontang-panting menuju Bandar udara. Ya, mereka memang berniat membawa Tuan Park ke Amerika –lebih tepatnya ke Kanada– untuk memulihkan kondisi sang kepala keluarga.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Mau tak mau, ia harus meninggalkan Baekhyun _nya_ di sini.

Dan janji mereka untuk selalu berdampingan...

Akan sulit terlaksana.

* * *

 **_To Be Continue_**

* * *

Notes :

[1] **Dolly** : Anak domba hasil kloning pertama

[2] **Hanwoo** : Daging sapi kualitas super dengan harga yang super pula :D

[3] **Jajangmyeon** : Mie saus kacang hitam

[4] **Gypsophila** dan **Mawar merah** : Cinta yang tulus

[5] **Akasia merah muda** dan **Akasia putih** : melambangkan persahabatan

* * *

 **[A/N] :**

 **Halohai :D**

 **Ketemu lagi ya readers sama author sangkek tapi ketjeh –menurut diri sendiri– setelah sekian lama menghilang dari peradaban –coret– maksudnya dunia fanfict. Yeah~ I'm Back~~ /play : Sherlock/**

 **Ternyata kegiatan menulis yang sempat terhenti membuatku gegana** –gelisah galau merana*tsahh– **dan merasa bersalah sama readers. Duh, kesannya PHP aku -_-**

 **Anyway, sudah muncul ae ya yang nyelekit-nyelekit, wkwkwkwkwk /** gampared **/**

 **Nah, untuk terus membangun mood nulisku..**

 **Sudikah kiranya readers memberi** –minimal– **sejumput kata di kolom review? *modus ae ndak pernah ilang -_-***

 **See you at next chapter~~~ *lambai spanduk ichiraku ramen***

 **Salam Datebayo!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lala Tamvan(?) yang suka modus dan gombal *eaa**


End file.
